


Brewed

by poetssoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Supportive!Sam, barista!cas, human!Cas, matchmaker!Sam, openlygay!Cas, openlygay!Dean, skeptic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul





	Brewed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheartsbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartsbeat/gifts).



Love is a cursed double-edged sword, for it always blesses and curses in the same moment. At first, you let the guard kept up for so long slip in order to allow room for another person to enter, but as soon as they get close enough to see the true colors harbored in a sea of grayed surf that is when you go right back to square one. It had been so long since I had allowed anyone to get into my personal space in such a way that the heart that longed for such an emotion hardened to become a stone that weighted down in order to never surface again. Even if it did seem like a protected move considered as negative, it didn’t matter, so long as no one could make me vulnerable enough to become naïve due to clouded judgment; jaded from any further attempts. 

Another day passed that remained free of having a filled schedule with any disturbance from the supernatural world, and as a result, an air of boredom circulated from remaining in the confined space of the bunker lived in with my younger brother, caught in the rut of a routine adopted of laying against the headboard of my bed and having the atmosphere around blocked out with the sounds of the electronic device left behind by Charlie when she had left. As I scrolled through the IPod for a song that fit the mood of the day, a knock sounded on the door always left closed. “It’s open.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, my sibling entered, dressed up in the usual plaid and jeans combination he wore when there was a job to be taken care of, “What are you all suited up for?” 

“Well, I’ve been doing some thinking, and I thought it would do us both some good to get out of here for a while.”

“You really think a change of scenery is going to do any good?”

“Way to show some enthusiasm, Dean.” he quipped as I rolled my eyes, “You won’t know until you get clothed.”

“Fine…” 

“You’ll thank me for it later.”

Sure, that didn’t seem suspicious at all. Groaning, I pushed myself off of the comforted mattress and walked to the closet, taking out a randomly selected shirt of a plain blackened hue accompanied with a regular pair of jeans, boots that matched the color of the top garment, and the green military-like jacket that had become a preference of mine. Taking hardly any time at all to put the attire on, I stepped over the threshold into the main hall and walked to where Sam waited, keys in hand.  
“What do you think your doing?”

“The element of surprise evades you,” he countered, a faint smirk given that irked me to no end, “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” I gave as the steps were climbed, eyes shielded at first while they adjusted to the natural light not seen since our last mission assigned, walking over to the vehicle where it awaited for far longer than it deserved to. Despite the burn received from the handle due to the sunlight that glinted off of it, nothing felt better than having the feel of the metal in my hand as the entrance was released from being shut, the cushioned leather seat welcomed even though it was the passenger side instead of the opposite that was so accustomed. The sound of the engine brought back to life was almost enough to send me over the edge as a smile replaced the usual facial contortion worn in its place once the car was set into motion with both gravel and road greeted lovingly under the tires no longer set into a parked position. 

The enjoyment was shortly lived in the halved hour it took to arrive at our destination, yet every moment was cherished until a pause was issued from our continuation of the road trip. With slight hesitation, my elbow pushed into the interior to be let out into the open air of the parking lot of what appeared to be a café. “Nice choice, Sam.”

“You love it and you know it.” 

It felt natural to be at each other’s throats teasingly as our role of brothers replaced the true identity needed to be fabricated until called upon to save the day. In each other’s company, we walked up to the front door that chimed as it was pushed, welcomed by the nearly emptied room that echoed every step made.

“Welcome to Karly’s Kafe!,” a peppy woman of a younger age than us who stood out with light blue hair; obviously the owner by the name tag pinned to the apron worn, “How may I be of service?” 

“We were hoping to stay for lunch.” Sam said.

“Lovely! Take a seat wherever you like, and we’ll be with you momentarily.”

Taking her advice, we decided on a table pressed against the window. Wandering eyes were unable to be kept on anything for long as the entire place was scanned, seeming homey enough with a few bookshelves here and there against the walls, the spines of books crowded on the shelves standing out in pristine condition, but not as attention grabbing as the person who joined us in the area, armored by the same frock that the female behind the counter wore. All confidence was lost as he stepped up to our table and presented two menus, his dark blue eyes shining with the warmth of an ocean reflected with brightness not even the sun could reflect off of focusing as he presented himself.

“Hello, I’m Castiel, and I’ll be your waiter for the afternoon,” he introduced, “Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?”

“Water’s fine with me.” Sam answered, looking at me once it was given even though it was not noticed until a cleared throat was issued in order to get my attention. 

“Coffee, black.” I gave, the words nearly choked on.

“Are you ready to order your meal as well?”

“A salad for him, and a cheeseburger for me with everything on it. Heavy on the onion.” I went ahead, unable to be stopped from talking to the man who wrote it down on the thin notepad in a fast paced speed.

“Coming right up.” 

As he walked off, I was unable to keep my gaze away, looking the man over from head to toe. 

“Subtlety isn’t your strong suit, is it?” 

“What do you mean?” I tried to play dumb.

“You were obviously checking him out.”

Was it that obvious? It didn’t matter, for it would only lead to broken pieces of a heart newly formed wholly. It would only prevent the growth that continued from the last flame put out soon after it had been lit in the gust of violent wind, putting me in the same position I had just left. Denial was kept locked away tightly, for it would only be thrown back into my face; regretted. Instead, distraction was made as my fingers tapped the rhythm of a random classic rock song stuck in my head as an excuse to also annoy the one sitting across from me.

Five minutes went by, and once again the waiter came to us with our meal, setting down the glasses that contained our beverages first before gingerly having the plates set down in front of us, “Enjoy. If you need anything else, feel free to ask.” he stated.

The food positioned in front of me was forgotten for a moment as I dared to catch the man’s wrist before he could retreat to the confines of the station worked at. Even that was ignored once my fingers latched around the circumference of the base of his hand, caught off guard by how soft it was under the cuff of the white buttoned-down shirt worn underneath the attire that covered, the pulse quivering lightly as the beaten wings of a dove in flight beneath the pad of my thumb.

“Is there something you need?”

“I know this is sudden, but is there any way that I can get your number?” I asked while I tried not to stutter.

“There’s only one way I could think of that you would be able to.”

“Let me guess,” I said, my tone flattened by an obvious rejection. “If I were a girl?”

“No, by looking at the napkin I laid down.” 

A blush was gained by both as it was realized a flimsy piece of paper had been set down next to my hand not really needed when there was a dispenser pressed between the salt and pepper and the small tray filled with sugar packets, being quick to have the digits added into the database of my phone, “I appreciate it.”

A simple dip of the head replaced the need for a worded response as the male with the darkened hair left our company successfully this time. Faced with another smirk, I rolled my eyes at the notion and finally began to eat.

* * *

Days blurred by since the time we had decided to get out of the bunker and venture into the café in which the lone male waiter had shown such interest in me. The phone was held in my hand hesitantly as it had several times before, the number dialed then hung up after the first ring vibrated against my ear in failed confidence, a sigh the only constant companion that comforted. This time, the cellular device was held against my temple as I inhaled deeply, eyes closed in an effort to be calmed prior to letting out something that would happen to backfire.

“Why am I such a failure at this?!”

“You’re getting worked up about it,” an added voice joined, “If you would relax then maybe you could actually go through with it.”

“Like it’s that easy.”

“If you would only try.”

The options were weighed while we sat in wait for the final decision until the key pad was lightly tapped to the pattern of the numbered combination already memorized by now, the ionized metal held through the whole duration, a skeptical look issued just before it was answered on the final buzz.

“Hello?” 

“Uh, yes, this is Dean,” I started off, feeding off the gained courage from a stabled hand set upon my shoulder to ensure that I wasn’t alone entirely, “The guy you gave your number to the other day at the café you work at.”

“I remember,” a smile could be heard through the receiver, “How have you been since then?”

“Fine.”

“That’s great to hear.”

“Yeah. Listen, I was thinking that if you didn’t have anything planned tonight that we could do something together.”

“Like a date?”

“Whatever you want to call it, sure.”

“My schedule’s cleared for then,” he confirmed, “Is 8:30 okay?”

“Sounds great to me.” I agreed to the clichéd time with much more enthusiasm than necessary though it seemed to go unnoticed as the determined details were settled before the conversation came to an end.

“Way to go, bro.” 

“Yeah, thanks for the confidence boost.” I gave back, my nerves untangled from the ball they had rolled into.

All that could be thought about was the increased speed in the center of my chest as it pulsated while gathered into a presentable collectiveness after being freshly showered and dressed up into a long-sleeved shirt of a faded blue duller than the male that would be joined with me within the hour that ticked by; slowed by tensed nerves. My knuckles grew white when the rail to the staircase was gripped too tightly, nearly knocked over before my ascent was made though the vertigo was pushed aside with one foot put in front of the other until the softened ground replaced it, and then lifted up from walking altogether.

Pulling up behind the building where we had first met, I parked and exited, waiting to be joined at the rendezvous selected. As I leaned into the slicked ebony hood of the beloved car, I couldn’t help but wonder if this was really worth it. What if it ended up being a complete waste of time? It terrified me to no end to think that someone seemingly so innocent could string someone else along blinded by desire. Suddenly, the worry was subsided by a thought that had not been produced while pursuing the rest of the potential partners throughout the years; there was a mutual interest. Why else would he give out a piece of personal information if he did not consider to have a serious relationship caught? 

Sighing, I called for the person that I waited on, trying to sooth the part of me that was frantic in the fact that it was a few minutes past what we had set reminding myself to take in a few deep breaths while the action was partaken in.

“Cas?” 

“Hello, Dean.”

“Where are you at?,” I asked, confused as to why I could hear two of the same voice when it occurred to me, looking up to be me face to face with my date. Boy, was that still a weird term to get used to, “Never mind. I’m going to hang up now.” 

The phone placed back into my pocket, I faced the other defenseless. Though going head to head with monsters of different dissents was not a problem for me, but to be alone with a person that I was attracted to and vice versa had me at a disadvantage. 

“Are you ready for our date to commence?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I tried not to allow the flow of the watered emotions to wash over the solidified bravery that now showed through, to an extent at the very least.   
We walked across the paved concrete to disappear into a field of waist high grass that dwindled lower the farther we went along the beaten path led upon. A specific location had not been set, yet it did not prevent from taking us where we arrived at whether it was the ideal location or not, set at the ridge of riverbank set away far from any disturbances that could be made. 

Not having of noticed until now, it was clear that the other implied something intended as a bag was carried by the top most strap before he set it upon the ground and kneeled while it was unzipped, a thin square of folded fabric taken out, shaken into its full length; flattened. He proceeded after to take out slivers of wrapped aluminum foil placed onto the widened span of cloth next to each other producing a variety of temperatures as the only hint to give away what might be hidden underneath. 

“Care to explain?”

“I’m a big believer in the element of surprise.” he put it simply.

“It’s a nice touch.”

He nodded as he set to working on having the packaged items revealed for what they truly were, hidden olfactory objects of delighted tastes that made my mouth water automatically. 

“Where did you find time to make this?” 

“When you don’t take too long to get ready, you find things to keep you from boredom,” he replied, “Besides, I seem to recall that you enjoyed this particular meal.” he added as he scooped out a patty of beef and rested it on a bun before scooting it over to me for the rest to be done, fingers brushed past each other during the transaction in order to produce heat that matched the burgers between our distant folded legs. 

“I think the only thing that could make this any better is if you had brought beer.” I mentioned prior to my first bite taken out of the sandwich.

“I was hoping you would say that.” turned from me, he dug once more through a hidden pouch on the outer side of the pack and produced two long necked bottles, one handed to me after the cap was twisted off skillfully.

“I could get used this.” I smiled as the alcohol offered was taken, a sip spilling slightly into my mouth.

It seemed like fabricated bliss while we kept on in silence for the remainder of the dinner, the noise of a few scattered crickets that chirped loudly against the quieted liquid lap a few feet away onto the sandy bank, an effective lull under the glow of the half moon that floated above though it didn’t help to disguise the fact that the temperature had dropped significantly causing me to shiver due to not bringing an additional layer in case of this exact emergency. 

“Cold?” 

“A little.” it pained me to admit, being the one to mask all the other pains that were brought along by work done for the greater good.

“Let me help you with that.” 

Before I could reject, he slipped out of the tanned trench coat worn and put it around my shoulders; lingering. Assaulted with the invaded personal space, I allowed it while my arms found the holes in order to pull the article closer just as I wished to do with him, though that was ignored during the inspection of the vulnerable state he was now put into, making me feel guilt-ridden. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

The confirmation was the last thing needed to send me over the edge as I dared the action I had previously personally banned from doing, going forth as I leaned forward and pressed my wetted lips against the other pair at first lightly, given momentum once it was reciprocated with such fervor, everything else ignored even when we pulled apart. 

“Sorry about that.” it came out automatically.

“Why would you be?”

“Well, it’s been a while since someone has made me feel this way, and…” I was interrupted by a slimmed finger placed vertically onto my lips.

“I understand the insecurity, but there’s no need for that.”

“But what if I screw it all up?”

“I can guarantee that you will do no such thing.” 

“How can you be so sure when you’ve known me for such a shortened time?” 

“I’m in the same boat, actually.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Until you entered on that day with your brother, I had given up on finding anyone worthwhile.” 

All of a sudden I was no longer alone in being cautious in the realm whose line was being toed at the very moment, and it felt stranger than expected as it had not been, though it replaced was toxicity had poisoned for so long. Resistance was entirely futile once the barrier was crossed once a fist curled around the tie worn that matched his eyes completely, pulled onto so that he sat in my lap at first with a look of utter shock before the offered romance was taken for the earned worth it held; an inferno emblazoned between while blanketed by the starless, obsidian sky, the mixture of elements sending a void that spiraled up to swallow us whole during the supernova of collision overdue.

* * *

Sneaking into the bunker was hard, but not as difficult as it was to depart from the man I was tangled with under the beige coat mere hours later after the escalated escape made. Stepped down from the descent made into the shared dwelling I crept toward my area of confined living, stopped in my tracks when a cleared throat sounded directly behind.

“So, how was your date?” 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Sammy.”

“What’s a little death when I’ve come back from it?”

For once, I had no comeback to issue. Instead, I sat with my younger brother in the living room with nothing said for the longest time only interrupted when it stretched farther than meant to, “It went better than I thought.”

“Oh? Does that have anything to do with the fact that you two came closer together?” 

The blush that crept up my neck at the suggested accompanied with a wink, keeping me from digging myself into a deeper hole dug, “You could say that.”

“I’m glad that a certain skeptic finally found someone special enough to turn that negativity around.” 

Don’t get your hopes up, I wanted to say, yet I could not bring myself to do so especially when the one who looked up to me felt the internal change just like that. It would be a lie if it were to be voiced as well, for no matter how wary I still remained over having the moat drained and filled in to be crossed now that the bridge across had been torn down long ago, a reason given back to be willing to seek out love from someone other than a family member not yet permanently deceased. Getting up from where I sat, a hand was placed onto the other’s shoulder blade as an act of acknowledged gratitude understood where words would have ultimately failed the service usually provided as the path to an emptied bedroom at the moment was completed, though a new person filled the space substituting a ghosted figure that no longer haunted, a weight lifted off burdened shoulders sagged downward. Perhaps it was true the saying that time healed all wounds, for the needle that sewed up the gashes into scars worked around the barista boy like a charm regardless of how much hurt was left, for it would also be washed away soon; steamed in a similar way to the brewed beverage given that had started the romance that took to life just as soothed nerves on a regular jolt of caffeine.


End file.
